Perpetual Motion
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: Super God Masterforce fic. 50 sentences on the life and times of Go Shuta; his past, present, and possible future. Some ShutaxMinerva, if that floats your boat.


**Perpetual Motion**

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Super God Masterforce, or any of the characters below. Below are 50 sentences on the life and times of Go Shuta, and the people and events that make up that life. Some are past, some are present, and some are glimpses of what may yet be – enjoy, and please forgive the rampant abuse of punctuation.

* * *

#1 – Motion

"This thing is **awesome**_,"_ Shuta thought gleefully, as he pushed down harder on the accelerator pedal and felt the engine sing.

#2 – Cool

Looking back, they had NOT handled meeting the blonde well at all – he himself was a blithering idiot standing next to another blithering idiot who both tried three separate times to introduce themselves.

#3 – Young

Hawk could only sigh and smile as he looked down at the boy – Go's son had been asking excitedly if he would be as tall he was when he as old as Hawk, which was a complicated question to answer when Hawk's life-span outstripped the age of human civilization by more than a hundred fold.

#4 – Last

"Well," he sighed under his breath, as he prepared his notes and adjusted his tie one more time before heading to the podium, "Can't really help it – I'm the only one who can show your research Dad, so help me out a little, will you?"

#5 – Wrong

He knows that leaving Cancer to his fate isn't right, he feels it in his bones, his _soul_, but the Destrons have cost everyone so much, and he can't quite bring himself to want to save one of them no matter how badly it cuts him on the inside.

#6 – Gentle

Crashing Godbomber into that tree had hurt like a bitch, but somehow Shuta felt it was worth it when he awoke and felt Minerva's fingertips tenderly ghosting over his brow before she smiled in relief and went to work.

#7 – One

"Only a goal today, Shuta? You're getting soft in your old age," Professor Go jibes, the teasing smile doing nothing to hide his father's pride.

#8 – Thousand

"I've got a thousand things to do today, Shuta," his dad tells him with a look of disappointment before turning to the tall man in the brown suit and saying "But Hawk here will keep you company until I'm all finished up."

#09 – King

With a theatrical bow, Shuta gestured with his right hand and said "After you, your majesty," – Minerva simply gave him a (kind of) withering look as she threaded her fingers through his and pulled him along, muttering something about how being chivalrous didn't count if you were being a smart-aleck about it.

#10 – Learn

"Now," Professor Go asked patiently, torn between being angry and amused as he stared at his young son who was looking at the charred fork with wide, fearful eyes, "What have we learned about sticking metal things in electrical sockets?"

#11 – Blur(r)

"Wow," Shuta uttered in appreciation as he was watching old battle records on the large display, "That blue guy's _fast."_

#12 – Wait

He wants to tell his friends not to go, that it's way too soon to say goodbye – instead, he smiles, grins, and bids the prince and the medic farewell for now, because deep inside he knows that they'll see each other again, and right now there are places that the three of them have to be.

#13 – Change

Turning into a giant robot is so damn cool that it's only hours after he blinks and suddenly asks Cab and Minerva "So, do either of you think that turning into a head should have hurt like hell, or what?"

#14 – Command

Truth be told, Shuta never got used to giving orders in the field – it wasn't as if he liked ordering his friends around, after all, but Hawk quelled his worries by telling him that someone had to take control of rescue operations, and besides; he had done a great job so far.

#15 – Hold

"Got you," he murmured teasingly, having barely caught her as she tripped; Minerva blushed at being so clumsy, but took the opportunity to turn her head and sneak a quick kiss anyway.

#16 – Need

"Well yeah, we don't really **need** to go to Karin, but Donq-san's offering, and besides – we'll be out of your hair for a while, right?" Shuta asked eagerly as the other two nodded vigorously beside him, and fought down the urge to grin when Ginrai mouthed 'well-played' from behind Hawk.

#17 – Vision

"When did you get glasses? I almost didn't recognize you!" Cab exclaimed, the now king's nose a scant few inches from the unnerved Shuta as he blinked at him through the rimless lenses –seriously man, _personal space?_

#18 – Attention

Shuta had always wondered why he had seemingly craved it when he was younger, especially from the opposition; surely it was better to be underestimated then overestimated, but he supposed that, like all kids, he was just an idiot.

#19 – Soul

The teen wasn't really one for philosophical discussions, but he couldn't resist asking Hawk what exactly a Spark was; the resulting conversation lasted about an hour, ended with Shuta complaining of a headache and a laughing Hawk saying that yeah, it did that to him too.

#20 – Picture

Running her finger along the glass covered frame, Minerva marveled "Your mother was so pretty, Shuta!" - beside her, his expression softening as he slid an arm around his lover's waist, Shuta nodded and smiled into her hair.

#21 – Fool

"_So,"_ he thought wryly as he and a meek Cab followed a still fuming Minerva as they left school, "_who's more foolish; the fool, or the fool who follows him?"_

#22 – Mad

His temper mellowed as he grew older, in a way; instead brief, loud bursts in response to childish provocation, now his anger ran cold and quiet, seething emotions blanketed by implacable calm.

#23 – Child

Hawk had never held a human infant before, but with his human friend smiling and holding the bundle out to him he figured that now wouldn't be a bad time to start, even if he privately held doubts – for the love of Primus, this baby had energy to spare!

#24 – Now

"H'lo… what? They're attacking now? Seriously? No Hawk, I'm up, I'm up – I just gotta figure out how to sneak Minerva out of her dorm room at this time of night and hope Cab's ready to go when I get there…"

#25 – Shadow

Most of his smiles were real, and he never had to fake a laugh; still, if you looked when he thought no one was looking you would sometimes see a shadow flit across his eyes and a tight-lipped expression, a silent reminder that, despite all outward appearances, the boy had still _lost._

#26 – Goodbye

Shuta had never been a fan of the word – he knew that odds were that he would run into people somewhere down the line (whether or not he wanted to), so instead he would always grin, wave, and say 'See you again'.

#27 – Hide

"_**How**_ do I keep losing my son?" the professor moaned, as he looked under tables and inside laundry baskets, as an equally frantic Hawk ran around outside while cursing so-called 'child-proof' locks.

#28 – Fortune

All right – he didn't need ESP to figure out that the crazy lady on TV calling Ginrai-san an alien destroyer was probably bad news for everyone involved.

#29 – Safe

It was years before Shuta thought to ask Minerva how she got permission to be a Headmaster Junior; "Well," she replied delicately, looking as if she were thinking hard, "I just assumed I'd be doing something less dangerous than transforming into a robot head, so when I told Papa he thought it would be a good chance to expand my hori – why are you laughing?"

#30 – Ghost

"I don't believe in them," Cab said firmly, swallowing hard and looking like he believed the lie while Minerva was giving Shuta a pointed Look that would curtail any Halloween pranks he might have had in mind, much to his resigned chagrin.

#31 – Book

As much as he loved soccer, it was a lesser known fact that Shuta had inherited his father's love of reading as well – something the Juniors saw firsthand when they entered the base's lounge one day and saw their friend leafing through a Sherlock Holmes compilation, an intent expression on his face as he flipped the pages, totally ignorant of their presence.

#32 - Eye

"Okay, you know I need those to see close things, right?" Shuta asked, as slender fingers delicately lifted the lenses off his face; Minerva's response is to look closely, slide them back on, and cheerfully state "Good with, better without. You have pretty eyes, Shuta."

#33 – Never

The expression on the young man's face was intense as he turned pages, jotted down notes in margins, and jumped from research journal to research journal; there no doubt in his mind, he wasn't cramming for finals ever again.

#34 – Sing

"Huh," Cab commented as the Porsche pulled away in a cloud of smoke, "Guess she didn't like our song?" – "Totally worth it, Cab."

#35 – Sudden

He was an orphan today when he hadn't been yesterday; to be frank the rapid change hadn't quite sunk in for him yet, but Hawk knows that he will be okay, eventually – he's a strong one, that boy.

#36 – Stop

"It's _not_ that funny!" Shuta snarled at his laughing friends, rubbing his nose with one hand and glaring at the offending octagonal sign that he had inadvertently walked into.

#37 – Time

The sound of rapid footfalls caught Minerva's attention, and she turned and looked to see Shuta practically tripping around the corner, one hand held up in apology as he pointed at his watch sheepishly; she merely gave him a mock-scathing look before she sighed affectionately and stood up to join him.

#38 – Wash

"Well," Hawk says dryly, looking down at the happy toddler in the mud patch, "At least we found you. Now, time to get you clean, Shuta…"

#39 – Torn

This was the dilemma Shuta faced; he could either go to the battlefield and watch Hawk pound the crap out of some evil robots, or he could stay where it was safe and – screw it, this wasn't even much of a choice, was it?

#40 – History

"If the Destrons have their way," Hawk told Professor Go solemnly, "then your race won't have too much of one."

#41 – Power

As much as Shuta wanted to, he could never wrap his mind around why Wilder and the others did what they did; doing evil just because you could was something that would be eternally foreign to the boy's mind.

#42 - Bother

"For the last time, don't sweat it. It's not a problem, all right? Who'd have thought it was gonna come down this hard, anyway?" he told the European girl as they raced through the storm, her arm threaded through his as they sprinted as one, the flimsy umbrella doing its best to cover them both as Minerva smiled and squeezed his arm in response.

#43 – God

Looking at Cab's face, Shuta got the feeling that unless he navigated this verbal minefield carefully there would be punches thrown; apparently Karin _wasn't_ a secular state, and he noted that any future comparisons between religion and fairy tales would be best kept to himself.

#44 – Wall

"Hard to break down and providing support; yeah, that's them in a nutshell," Ginrai murmured proudly, as he quietly regarded the three exhausted Headmaster Juniors as they laughed, basking in the glory of success.

#45 – Naked

"Okay, y-you're enjoying this way too much," Minerva gasped breathlessly as her shaky fingers tried desperately to work his shirt off; Shuta raised his lips off her collarbone to dryly remark "Scientist's kid, all right? All kinds of repressed, here."

#46 – Drive

The bags under his eyes are enough for Hawk to grab Shuta's shoulders and steer him towards the door so he can get some sleep; when he tries to protest, Hawk merely looks him in the eye and says "Too much of a good thing is still bad, Shuta. Don't burn yourself out here – your father's work will still be here in a few hours."

#47 – Harm

He's not going to let anyone innocent be hurt if he can do something about it – he was helpless once, but he's not helpless now.

#48 – Precious

The boy's hands are shaking, but they take the key anyway; this is his father's final legacy, and he somehow knows that it is worth more than anything in the world except the price that was paid for it.

#49 – Hunger

It's an odd quirk, but he can function just fine without having breakfast in the morning so long as he has coffee – his stomach doesn't really start protesting until lunch time, which works out perfectly, really.

#50 – Believe

"Knew we'd all be together again someday," Shuta said exuberantly as he saw Cab waving furiously at the plane from way down below; beside him, Minerva smiled and said "Yes. So did I."

* * *

AN: Well, that's done with. You'll notice that some of the sentences don't just focus on Shuta alone, but I thought that meshed really well with the fact that on the show, his character worked really well with someone to bounce off of. Your mileage may vary on the past/future sentences; trying to forge a believable backstory/future with no canon cues is tough. As for the Shuta/Minerva pairing, I really do think that they would work well together as adults, which is why all the pairing sentences were future-based – again, went with the same approach as I had written before in after the fact.

I'll also say this right now; there are a crapload of references to Masterforce episodes in here (and one reference to the Masterforce manga). TF Wiki was my friend, to say the least.


End file.
